X-Girl Spankings
by gamerman1902
Summary: A series where the women of the X-Men get a hard spanking. Pairings will be at the top of each chapter.
1. Storm spanking Emma Frost

Storm spanking Emma Frost

Emma Frost sat on her bed ashamed of herself. She had hurt the man she loved. Scott Summers was her boyfriend and he trusted her. He had already lost one love of his life. Now he had lost another. Emma was truly disgusted she had let the Hellfire Club corrupt her. The couple had made up but that still didn't make her feel better.

She had turned against the X-Men and didn't deserve to rejoin them. At least that is what she thought. Traitor was the word that went through her head. Emma didn't feel right about herself. To call herself a member of the X-Men again, she needed punishment. Severe punishment is what she deserved. It was what she needed for her own sake.

The blonde beauty thought for a second about her actions. She had betrayed the X-Men and joined the Hellfire Club. Thinking about it brought tears to her eyes. She let them run down her cheeks and fall off her face. She sobbed silently on the edge of her bed for a few moments before stopping.

That was enough sulking around for her. She needed to make everything right. It was time to receive her punishment. Emma got up and walked toward her door. She took a deep breath and opened it. With her head down she walked silently to Storm's bedroom. The woman hesitated for a moment and the knocked lightly.

There was no answer so she knocked again, a bit harder this time. There was a long pause before the door opened. Storm stood nice and tall with her usual stern look. She was the strictest and most serious member of the team. More importantly she spanked the girls of the team every time they were naughty.

"Emma what do you want?" Storm asked.

"Look Ororo I need you right now. After the events of the past few weeks I can't feel right about myself. I need… need you to… um spank me." Emma blurted out. She was embarrassed and her cheeks turned a rosy red as she blushed. Storm was taken off guard by this. She thought about it and could see Emma really felt bad.

"Alright Emma come inside and sit." Storm offered. Emma nodded her head and gave a slight smile. She sat down on Storm's bed as Storm got the paddle, hairbrush, short cane and belt. Storm pulled up a chair and sat down. "You know the punishment you will receive don't you?" Storm asked.

"Yes Ororo I know you will be giving me a long, hard spanking" Emma answered. She was nervous but was glad she was getting punished. It was a well deserved punishment. It would help her feel like she has paid a price for her deceit.

"Good. Now Emma you know what to do." Storm said patting her lap. Emma got up and laid herself across Storm's lap. She made sure to get her feet off the ground so she would arch more. Emma's cute bubble butt went up in the air giving Storm a full view and perfect target. "Alright a little warm up before the spanking really starts." Storm decided.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! A barrage of smacks landed on the plump and rich center of her bottom. Sets of smacks then landed on her left ass cheek and then the right. Her tight white pants weren't doing much but Emma knew this was nothing. A dozen smacks then went to the sexy lower curves of her bottom causing some fair sting. A hard smack right in her sit spot finished off the warm up.

The slaps stopped reigning on her apple bottom for a second. She could feel her white tight pants being tugged down to her ankles. Then she felt her white thong being pulled down as well. Not that it would do her much good. SLAP! SLAP! Two stinging smacks landed on her left cheek and then her right. She continued in that pattern for a while eliciting gasps from Emma. Storm caught Emma off guard with a hard barrage of smacks right in her sit spot. This made her bottom bounce and jiggle as the sharp sting reached all over Emma's bottom.

Emma was shaking over Storms lap from the pain causing her bottom to bounce up and down as it was smacked by Storm causing lots of jiggling. Emma was shaking so much that Storm rubbed and squeezed the center of her bottom to calm her down. She controlled herself as Storm got the hairbrush. A whack in the center of her bottom made Emma jump. Storm could whack fast with a hairbrush. Both of Emma's ass cheeks were burning in a few minutes. The hairbrush constantly attacked her bottom making her cry out. The room filled with the sounds of wood making contact with her firm and round ass.

The short cane came next and this hurt the most. Due to the fairly small size compared to other canes you could use it OTK. The pain immediately shot up through Emma's ass. It made her ass shake and tremble. She clenched up her butt muscles but that made it worst. She spread her legs apart as Storm caned her ass. Some strokes even got in on her pussy. Her pussy and ass were but stinging. Storm hit Emma's pussy a few times and then gave one last master stroke. It caused Emma to jump up and grab her ass. She rubbed it gently yet quickly.

"Emma we are not done yet." Storm reminded holding the paddle. Emma nodded and bent over spreading her legs and grabbing her ankles. The paddle was able to cover her entire ass. It shook greatly from the sheer force of the paddle. Her pussy was exposed and it took some swats as well. Emma struggled to hold still and take the paddling. Her eyes filled with tears running down her red cheeks. She struggled to keep herself under control. A series of hard swats broke her train of thought. Her ass barely got any recovery time after each swat. Storm clearly knew what she was doing.

"Alright Emma we are almost done." Storm assured grabbing the belt. Storm gently rubbed and gave a few pats to Emma's bottom. Then she signaled for Emma to lay flat on the bed. Emma did as she was told. Storm moved Emma's legs apart and let the belt fly. It bounced off Emma's perfect ass but it still hurt. It caused the sting to engulf Emma's entire ass. She wanted to scream and cry but decided to suck it up. The impact of the belt made her ass bounce in a very sexy and nice way. Emma was in a silent sob but remained still. The belting finished and Emma's ass was scarlet red. It wasn't bleeding but it hurt like hell. Emma jumped up and grabbed her ass.

"Thanks Ororo I really did need that." Emma thanked. She rubbed her ass not even bothering to pull her thong or pants up. Her ass hurt too much and her tight thong and pants would just chafe her.

"I hope you learned your lesson well. Now I think you have some apologies to make." Storm said. The two women embraced lovingly. Emma slowly pulled her thong up. Then she carefully pulled up her pants. Emma walked out rubbing her bottom as she went to apologize to Scott and the other X-Men.

THE END


	2. Storm spanking Psylocke

Storm spanking Psylocke

Psylocke sat down on her bed after a hard day of work. She had kicked some ass with the X-Force. However she still didn't feel tired. In fact she felt like partying. With her powers she could make it happen. She needed Storm's permission though. Some mind control would accomplish that.

Storm was in her room getting ready to check on the girls. Psylocke walked in and greeted Storm.

"Hi Ororo I need your permission for something" Psylocke said. Before Storm could say anything Psylocke used her mind control powers. "You will let me leave the mansion tonight. I do not have any curfew tonight." Psylocke ordered. Storm repeated everything Psylocke said and then Psylocke released her grip on Storm's mind. Storm escorted her out of the mansion to the front gates.

"Where do you to think you two are going?" a gruffly voice asked. Wolverine was standing behind them with his arms crossed.

"It's okay Logan I was just leading Elizabeth out. She has something she needs to do." Storm explained. A grin secretly spread across Psylocke's face. She had quietly retaken control of Storm's mind.

"Sure whatever you say Ororo. Good luck with… well whatever you are doing kid." Wolverine said directing his attention to Psylocke. With that he lit up a cigarette and started walking toward the mansion. After he walked in Psylocke made Storm walk back and then released her control. With that she walked into the city in search of a wild party.

"What in the world am I doing out here?" Storm asked herself. Scratching her head, she went inside the mansion. A hour later it was time for a curfew check. Everyone was accounted for except for Psylocke. She couldn't be found on the mansion grounds. "Logan have you seen Elizabeth?" Storm asked. Wolverine was watching a violent movie and drinking a beer.

"Yeah you let her go into the city. You said she needed to do something. I figured it was a girl thing." Wolverine answered.

"What! I did no such thing!" Storm said.

"Yes you did let her go to the city. She did it with your permission unless she used her powers…" Wolverine trailed off. "Looks like you've been duped Ororo." Wolverine chuckled.

"It's not funny Logan!" Storm scolded. "She will get what's coming to her though." Storm said.

The next morning Psylocke returned to the mansion completely drunk. She put her costume on once she got to her room. It was so that she would look ready for a mission. Storm walked in her room and glared at her. Psylocke smiled and sat on her bed.

"Hi Ororo. You need me for something?" Psylocke slurred. Storm sat next to Psylocke and immediately pulled her over her lap. "What the hell are you doing" Psylocke protested. She wriggled over Storm's lap and received a hard smack on her right ass cheek. Then another one on the left cheek made direct contact with her flesh. A hard barrage of smacks landed on her ass cheeks making her yelp.

"Now Elizabeth you know very well why you are receiving this spanking." Storm said. The burning smacks sank deep into her flesh making her ass tremble in fear. Storm smacked the center of her curvaceous bottom making her ass shake. Her butt was turning a nice shade of red.

"OUCH! Ororo it hurts so freaking bad!" Psylocke protested.

"Well maybe you should wear a costume with less cleavage instead of this naughty thing. Your cute butt wouldn't be hurting as much then now would it?" Storm responded smacking harder and faster. Storm alternated quickly from cheek to cheek with no effort. The latex of her costume was starting to chafe her and intensify the burn. Her hand came down hard on her sit spot. Storm grabbed the bottom of Psylocke's costume and pulled it up in a wedgie.

Psylocke struggled and spread her legs in an attempt to get up. She put her feet on the floor and pushed up but Storm had her pinned. She had a tight grip on that wedgie which slid deeper in her clit. Her asshole was stinging more than her bottom now. Storm finished off with a barrage of hard smacks on her sensitive spot. Psylocke jumped and trembled with each one.

"All right Elizabeth get up and take off this slutty costume." Storm ordered. Psylocke slowly complied blushing as she slipped off her costume revealing her two amazing breasts. Her sexy shaven pussy came into full view as well. Storm didn't say it but she was secretly turned on by this. Storm grabbed the hairbrush on the dresser and put Psylocke back on her lap. She gave Psylocke a few love taps while smacking the lower curves of her bottom hard when she let her guard down.

Storm pulled Psylocke further onto her lap so her feet could not touch the floor. Psylocke had to use her hands to keep herself stable. She couldn't reach back to protect her poor bottom. She suddenly felt the hard wood make contact with her bare ass. It made it tingle and sting at the same time. It was bouncing and jiggling like a trampoline as the pain seared through her already hot flesh. Tears started to form in her eyes and run down her cheeks. Storm was still in no way merciful and was precise in hitting Psylocke's hit spots.

Psylocke's ass felt it was being cooked over a fire right now. Psylocke struggled and grinded on Storm's lap. As her pussy made contact with Storm's muscular thighs she was turned on. Psylocke grinded back and forth over the mighty heroines lap. This helped increase the pleasure and take her mind off the pain. Psylocke was lost in her pleasure but it was quickly shattered. Storm had paused to make an implement change. The slipper came out and further intensified the pain. Storm was swift and her blows were hard making Psylocke's ass quake.

Psylocke was getting wet and hoped Storm would not notice. If Storm did notice Psylocke knew she would never sit again. She clenched up her buttocks to hide it. The slippering continued for a while making Psylocke cry silently. Finally the spanking stopped and Storm gently caressed and rubbed Psylocke's sore ass. She gently squeezed it and applied cream to it. The cool cream sunk into her skin and Psylocke stopped sobbing. Storm's gentle touch on her bare ass felt nice and she welcomed it.

"Alright Elizabeth you may stand up now." Storm said. Psylocke immediately did and clenched her bottom. "Now put on that costume of yours. We need you for a mission." Storm ordered walking out. Psylocke put on her costume and glanced at her ass in the mirror. It was a shade of scarlet red. Her costume wasn't hiding it at all.

"This is going to be so humiliating!" Psylocke exclaimed. Psylocke made her way to the Blackbird. Wolverine glanced at her cherry ass stunned. He chuckled and gave it a hard smack watching it jiggle. Psylocke immediately grabbed her ass and turned around.

"Well I guess Storm really did spank your cute ass after all. Don't use any of that mind control on me. I can spank your ass for a week straight and still not get tired." Wolverine warned approaching the Blackbird. She followed thoroughly embarrassed at the thought of her teammates glancing at her scarlet red ass. She could just picture the grin on Storm's face once she got on the Blackbird.

THE END


	3. Storm spanking Rogue

Storm spanking Rogue

"Come on Ororo I said I was sorry!" Rogue protested. Rogue had charged right at Magneto causing a temporary power loss in her. "It isn't my fault that Magneto has tricks up his sleeve! I'm already powerless and I don't need extra punishment." Rogue pleaded.

"I do not want to hear any more of your whining Anna Marie!" Storm scolded. She crossed her arms and pondered a punishment. "Go up to you room Anna Marie. I'll be right up to give you your punishment." Storm ordered. Rogue pouted and marched up to her room. She knew she had earned some sort of punishment.

"Might as well take whatever Ororo has planned for me." Rogue said aloud. She sat on her bed and thought about possible punishments. She was sort of relieved that Storm couldn't touch her but then she remembered. The heroine had lost her unique powers. It was only temporary so she was open to corporal punishment.

Growing up as a mutant made her feel like an outcast. One good thing was that she couldn't get spanked for bad behavior. All her other friends got spanked themselves and envied her. She told them that being a mutant was no good thing. That is what she thought about it at least. The day she met Charles Xavier changed her life and her view on being a mutant. Rogue will never forget what he said to her.

"Being a mutant is not a curse but a gift. You are the next step in evolution. The world may not be ready for our kind yet but you will do amazing things. Come with me and I will show you your fellow mutants. You are not alone in this world my dear and you never will be. Remember that no matter how dark things seem there is always hope. There is always light." he had told her.

Charles was truly an amazing and wise man. He is the very reason that she and most other mutants were here at the institute. The one place that they could all be safe. As Rogue thought more about her past Storm entered the room. She had a paddle and a belt. Rogue knew what was going to come next.

"Alright Rogue you can get over my lap" Storm ordered as she pulled up a chair. Rogue complied quickly as she knew better than to argue. Storm brought down her hand on Rogue's left butt cheek. Another slap came down on her right. Storm alternated between slapping each cheek a couple of times. She started off slow at first but then gradually picked up the pace slapping with more ferocity. Rogue's ass started to get warmer and began stinging.

"Ouch! Storm! Take it easy on me! This is the first damn spanking I've gotten in my life!" Rogue argued.

"Well it certainly won't be the last if you keep up this recklessness!" Storm replied.

Storm pulled Rogue's skintight pants to her ankles and began spanking her over her panties. Her ass began to jiggle and shake due to this new exposure. Rogue felt completely embarrassed at her current situation. The smacks started landing in the center of her bottom. That area began to feel some sting as well. Rogue felt a slap land right in her sit spot and yelped. Storm finding the most sensitive part of her bottom delivered another hard smack to it. Rogue yelped and tried to protect her bottom.

Storm quickly pinned her hands behind her back and pulled her green panties down. Rogue's silky white bubble butt had turned a shade of red. Storm immediately targeted her sit spot and smacked it. She delivered a swift but brutal barrage of smacks to Rogue's sit spot. Rogue yelped and jumped with each new smack. Storm then focused on the center of her bottom and started going to work. The shockwaves of each smack travelled throughout her bottom making her ass quake. Storm's smacks hurt so much more on the bare.

Rogue struggled and grinded over Storm's lap. She kicked her feet and tried to wriggle off Storm's lap to escape the spanking. She was met with a hard ambush of slaps directed at her thighs. Rogue got her feet off the floor and tried to push herself off Storm's lap. Storm immediately pushed her back down and started spanking with more speed and force. This caused Rogue to struggle even more and cry out in pain. Storm placed Rogue on her right thigh while pinning Rogue's legs down using her left leg.

Rogue eventually stopped struggling and went limp over Storm's lap. She took the remaining smacks that landed on her bare buttocks. She suddenly felt a sharper sting dance across her bottom. The leather of the belt made contact with her jiggling ass in an excruciating way. Rogue struggled not to just try and wrestle her way off Storm's lap. The room filled with the sounds of the belt making contact with her bare ass. Storm was holding back because if she went in with full force Rogue's ass would probably be bleeding.

That still didn't mean the belting hurt like hell. Rogue could feel the belt making contact with her thighs. This caused Rogue to yelp and struggle over Storm's lap. She was fighting back the tears as best as she could. Storm had an odd talent off finding the most efficient way to discipline the spankee as best as possible. Rogue was no exception at all. The Southern Belle just tried to take her mind off the pain. However she couldn't help but to struggle. Storm had already pinned her arms and legs so Rogue was in no position of winning in a struggle.

"Rogue I want you in a wheelbarrow position now." Storm ordered. Rogue only knew what that was because she had seen Storm disciplining Kitty before. She had gone in a wheelbarrow position as well. Rogue got up and took her pants and panties off from around her ankles and put them on her bed. Rogue blushed as her womanhood was now on display for Storm to see. She then turned around and assumed the position. It was humiliating as her most private parts were fully visible.

Storm brought her hand down on Rogue's right cheek then left. She continued like this for a while playing Rogue's bare bottom like a pair of bongos. Rogue ass cheeks were jiggling and bouncing around wildly. All she could do was just bury her head in shame. Finally Storm stopped and rubbed the girl's sore bottom. Rogue gladly accepted the friendly touch and closed her eyes. Storm rubbed so carefully and gently. Rubbing Rogue's bare bottom with one hand Storm reached for the paddle with the other.

"Aw Ororo I'm sorry about what happened out there. I should have just been more careful." Rogue apologized.

"I forgive you Anna now I'm only going to give you ten more. However they are going to be ten of the best. Now stand up and bend over." Storm ordered. Rogue did as she was told and bent over the chair. Storm delivered the first hard whack which caused Rogue to grit her teeth. It had slammed into her bottom as a freight train. By the fifth smack Rogue was crying. She could no longer control herself. The following five smacks were the worst. The each hurt like a beehive and caused Rogue to jump up and grab her ass.

After the paddling Rogue rubbed her soundly spanked bottom. It was dark red and Rogue was crying like a well spanked little girl. All she could do was fall into Storm's open arms and crawl onto her lap. Storm applied cream into Rogue's bruised ass cheeks. The cool cream felt great as it sunk into her bottom.

"Sorry Ororo I didn't mean to worry anyone." Rogue finally managed to get out.

"It's okay Anna I forgive you. I just care about you and so does the rest of the team. I just don't want you to get hurt. Now get cleaned up and dressed. Dinner is in a few hours and then you need some rest. Your powers will be back in a couple of weeks." Storm said. She then left the girl to tend to her bottom. Rogue rubbed her tingling bottom and felt excitement. Spanking could be enjoyable and the key to great pleasure. Rogue decided that she should enjoy some erotic spanking while her powers are still gone.

THE END


	4. Kitty spanking Storm

Kitty Spanked

The portal sent both Ororo Munroe and Kitty Pryde flying through the Savage Land and landing with a loud THUD! The two girls slowly got up and shook off the sudden impact. Each took a moment to survey their surroundings. After looking at her environment Storm immediately knew where they were.

"Katherine I can't believe what you've done!" Storm yelled.

"Me? What the hell did I do?" Kitty asked innocently.

"You've sent us into the Savage Land!" Ororo answered furiously. Storm had heard about Rogue in a similar predicament before. However Magneto was ruling Savage Land and had her with him. She was fairly familiar with the Savage Land but had never been there herself. It was a hidden island in the middle of the Antarctic.

"So that portal Mr. Sinister had was to this 'Savage Land'" Kitty asked.

"Apparently! When you recklessly tried to tamper with it you ended up sucking us in! We need to find shelter and then I can deal with you." Storm said angrily. The two women hiked for hours in complete silence until they found a cave. Kitty gathered sticks while Storm gathered food. Finally the two sat in the cave.

"Ororo…um sorry for you know sending us here." Kitty apologized.

"Right well I'm sure Charles is finding a way to get us out. I know a way to pass the time though." Storm acknowledged. She grabbed Kitty and placed her in an underarm carry. Kitty was now dangling above the ground.

"Ororo what the hell are you doing?!" Kitty asked. She felt a sharp smack bounce off her pert buttocks and she knew. "No! Ororo I am not a teenager anymore! I'm a grown woman!" Kitty shrieked. Storm ignored her cries and spanked her bottom over her tight pants. Her two round buttocks jiggled up and down and provided a tempting target for Storm. Another sharp smack made Kitty cry out. She kicked her legs and tried to wiggle free but Storm's grip was simply too strong for her to break.

"Stop you struggling Katherine! This is for your own good!" Storm scolded. Another powerful swat landed in her sit spot and Storm kept up the vigorous pace on Kitty's bottom. After a few more swats landed on Kitty's pert buttocks Storm began to tug Kitty's pants down.

"No! No you… you can't do this to me!" Kitty shrieked. She desperately tried to reach behind her and stop Storm from exposing her bottom but Ororo quickly smacke her hand away. While still maintaining the underarm carry Storm removed Kitty's pants revealing a pink bottom. Covered only by sky blue panties Storm rubbed and grasped her target getting a good feel for it.

"Not bad…" Storm said as she examined Kitty's pink apple bottom, "Though not good enough." With that she released a sudden barrage of slaps on Kitty's bottom. Kitty yelped and jolted forward at the sudden and sharp pain. Kitty couldn't protect her bottom as the embarrassing spanking continued. Kitty still attempted a struggle and wouldn't let the spanking continue so easily.

This sudden resistance from her spankee required Storm to maintain control. While continuing to smack her teammates bottom while simultaneously keeping her at bay found a giant stone to sit upon. She sat down and threw Kitty on her lap. This sudden action literally knocked the breath out of Kitty. Before she could regain it Storm pinned Kitty's legs with one of her own and pulled her panties down. Kitty could hardly move as Storm resumed her hard smacks. An extra hard one right in Kitty's sit spot made her jolt forward.

"Ororo stop! Please!" begged Kitty. The powerful mutant continued to smack Kitty's ass gaining more momentum and power by the minute. The sharp sound of Storm's palm making contact with Kitty's bare flesh echoed throughout the cave walls. Kitty's jiggling butt was now a shade of red and continued to get even more color. Kitty jolted and tried to move forward in hopes of wiggling off Storm's muscular knee but was effectively pinned. The African queen continued to smack her round target and Kitty could no longer take it.

The mutant began to use her phasing powers. She was keeping this reserved for a last resort. Kitty had tried to talk Storm out of spanking her but she didn't listen. As Storm continued to smack Kitty's jiggling ass her palm went straight through her butt. She could feel Kitty phasing through her knee and wouldn't have it. Storm summoned the smallest bit of lightning and as soon as Kitty phased through her knee completely zapped her with it. This sudden shock slapped the mutant out of her phasing.

While Kitty was dazed Storm grabbed the young mutant and straddled her over one of her sleek thighs. Kitty's legs were spread over Storm's muscular thigh and before she could start phasing again felt shocks dancing across her bottom. Storm maintained her electric touch at just the right amount so it wouldn't be too lethal or leave any permanent damage. Storm picked up the pace again with her even harder smacks now making contact with Kitty's bottom. Kitty could feel the electricity surge throughout her bottom. The electrical current sunk into her hot flesh and burned even more. At the same time it sent a tingling feeling throughout her bottom and most private parts. It excited her womanhood and could feel herself getting wet.

"O…Ororo. Cou… Could you please stop?! I…I can't take anymore. I mean using electrical shocks so I can't focus could kill me!" Kitty exclaimed.

"You let me worry about that" Storm replied landing another hard smack on Kitty's bare bottom. Kitty lifted her feet off the ground in a final attempt to wiggle off Storm's knee. It only managed to cause her even more excitement as her most private part now rubbed against Storm's thigh. Kitty struggled with not cumming as the spanking continued. It was clear that no matter how hard she tried the young mutant wouldn't be able to escape the spanking. Kitty just went limp and decided to take what was coming to her. She began silently sobbing into her arms.

Storm looked down at Kitty's tear stained face and decided the young mutant had had enough. Storm gently rubbed Kitty's bare bottom gently and tenderly. It still stung a little bit but it made her feel much better. Storm summoned wind to gently blow on Kitty's ass. Thee cool air felt great on her burning flesh.

"Alright Kitty you may stand up now" Storm said. Kitty jumped up and grabbed her tender and burning ass. "Now go stand in the corner. I'll let you out in 10 minutes" Storm ordered sternly but lovingly. Kitty pulled her tight pants up and vigorously rubbed her bottom in the corner.

THE END


End file.
